suffocate
by a-apple
Summary: inuyasha relize he loves kagome and he finally is going to tell her.song fic perfect for kagome lovers


**this is my inuyasha song fic since nobody seems to loke my sequel i decided to start a new story well song fic...enjoy**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Suffocate"**

**inuyasha sat on his favorite tree waiting for kagome to get back from her era,thinking about her as the time passed...**

_Now even though I try to play it off  
I'm thinking about you all day long  
And I can't wait for shorty to come through_

**he was in deep thought,he wanted kagome so bad!how he wished to tell her,but for now he could only dream about the vision's of them together,kagome his mate and only his not the wolf or hojo's his.how he wished to mate with her,to mark her as his...**

_From your lips and back up to your eyes  
My hands on your hips when we grind  
I'm fantasizing bout what I'm gonna do to you_

**he started to shift and grit his teeth he wanted her here now!,she showed care for him no matter how much of a jerk he's been,she would never stay mad at him and he apreciatted her for that,he wouldn't ind spending his whole life with her,as long as she was near...**

_Got me fiening for her love can't lie  
Man you should see how she got me  
Spending all this time with her  
And could'nt leave her if I wanted to  
Her love turns men into fools  
Tell me what a man is to do_

**as small smile graced his lips as he thought of how kagome always tried to be nice to him no matter what,sure she got loud when he acted like an ass but who wouldnt,but all the other times he loved the way he voice sounded so sweet and soft,and he loved the way she felt when she put her legs around his waist when he needed to carry her her soft legs lightly caressing,and the way she held on around his neck gentle and soft with the smallest amount of pressure on his shoulders...**

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
__I'm going outta my mind  
_

**he started to tense up breathing a litle bit harder_'please come soon_' inuyasha thought,he couldnt stand being without her one minute was feeling like an hour.he loved her he wasnt afraid to admit it...**

_I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind_

**inuyasha got wrapped up in his thoughts again and wanted to tell kagome the way he felt.he didnt love kikyo anymore his whole heart belonged to her...**

_Whenever we up in this bed  
And my fingers fall in your hair  
I wonder if you feel me watching you  
Cuz I can't go a night without your lovin  
_

**he heard a twig snap coming from the direction of the well,he opened his eyes and turned his head swiftly just to see a small badger demon running into the bushes.he growled in agony,'_please come kagome'_**

_Got me looking at this well  
Every time i here a sound I hope it's you girl  
You got my bracing for your love  
And I fallen for you I can't lie  
I just wanna be with you  
_

**just as inuyasha jumped on to the ground there was kagome a small smile gracing her lips,inuyasha opened his eyes wide,could she get anymore beautiful,inuyasha slowly stepped over to her.kagome put a puzzled look on her face"inuyasha?"**

_Yes she got me there I said  
And somebody call the paramedics  
Tell em to hurry up and come through_

**inuyasha didnt respond he just moved closer he was so close kagome could feel his breath on her face,kagome blushed a bit"inuyas..."she was cut off when inuyasha lips touched hers gently.he started to trace her bottom lip,she parted her lips allowing him to come in**

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me (baby)  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
_

**inuyasha looked into her eyes and gave a small smile,"kagome...i...i..i love you i just,i loved you for a long time i just never told you"**

_I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind_

**kagome looked at him wide eyed,"kagome..i love you and only you,please i want you to stay by my side forever,i know you said you would but im talking about when the jewl shard is completed,i dont want to become a full felged demon anymore,please stay...i dont know what i'll do without you..."**

_Don't ever leave me girl  
I need you inside my world  
I can't go a day without you  
And see nobody else will ever do  
I'll never feel like I feel with you_

**kagome had tears in her eyes,"how...,inuyasha.."kagome was again cut off when inuyasha crashed his lips down on hers"kagome,i want you to become my mate,i want to mark you...so you could be mine and only mine,will you become my mate?"inuyasha asked nervously,he swallowed had afraid that she would regect.**

_Cuz I can't breathe when you talk to me  
I can't breathe when you're touching me (when you touch me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)  
I can't breathe when you talk to me (oh when you talk to me)  
I can't breathe when you're touchin me (I can't breathe when you touchin me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
I'm going outta my mind (I'm going outta my mind)_

**"yes"kagome said in a low whisper,inuyasha looked down with his mouth wide open,he quickly embraced her and took a deep breath taking a good whiff of her scent."but people..."inuyasha couldnt finish as kagome brought her lips up to his"i dont care what people think,your the most important"inuyasha eyes were filled with love he grabbed her by the waist and brought her into a tree where she snuggled against his chest"i love you"kagome said closing her eyes"i love you to kagome"inuyasha said nuzzling her neck inuyasha watched as the sunlight hit kagome's face_'his kagome'_**

_Oh no no I can't breathe  
Oh no no I can't breathe (I can't breathe)  
Oh no no I can't breathe oh no_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_this is the end to the song fic,hope you liked it also this song is called sufforcate by j-holiday_


End file.
